


Say It Out Loud

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun can't say the word she needs... Nomi helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Out Loud

"Say the word... say it and I'll stay."

Soo-Jin speaks softly, Sun's eyes widen and she all but whimpers. She so badly wants more from Soo-Jin, but she's also close with Nomi. Nomi. As if Sun's thoughts have brought her here she can tell Nomi's connected with her. Nomi watches in silence, Sun chokes and Soo-Jin leaves. 

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"How can I? It's unfair on her to tell her I love her when there's... others."

"Others?"

"You, Amanita... Kala."

"Amanita and I... are a couple Sun, we chose to keep fighting for it, Kala's going to be married... you deserve to be happy.."

"I can't say that word..."

"Lesbian?"

"Yes."

"Try..."

"I'm a L.. I can't."

"Say it Sun."

"Look Nomi just because you can handle being a Lesbian..."

Sun freezes, then smiles. Nomi smirks. 

"Your welcome."

Nomi fades away, leaving Sun to think.


End file.
